


your first words to me

by tobeflyhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeflyhaikyuu/pseuds/tobeflyhaikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima Kei didn't care much about his soulmate until he met him at a vintage coffee shop his soulmate worked at. But he's not entirely sure of what to do after that





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> So I turned this into it's own fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first time writing for Tsukkiyama so I hope it's good.

"Hello, what would you like to order today?"

Those were the words tattooed on Tsukishima Kei's collarbone. He had to look at it everyday when he woke up and saw himself in the bathroom mirror. He had some ideas of what they could mean, but it was impossible to know for sure. There were hundreds of possibilities, all of them had something to do with selling things to him, of that much he was sure. 

He had spent a lot of time thinking about those words when he was younger. He even discussed it with his older brother, Akiteru, the person he trusted most in the world.

But now he didn't care as much. The whole soulmate thing wasn't something that bothered him too often. He, actually, barely thought about it. He watched people spend their whole lives trying to find their other halves based on the world they had tattooed on their bodies somewhere - like that was all that was important in life. They forgot to actually live while doing those persuits and it pissed Kei off. To him, it was unberable. Hence the reason he didn't have many friends, he couldn't stand to be around people who only thought about their soulmates. 

Plus, who had so much time to worry about "the love of your life" when you have all the reponsibilites that come with being a teenager? School took over most of his life already, and so did the volleyball club activities. 

So no, Tsukishima Kei did not spend his days sighing in love with a person he didn't even know and wondering what they were like, how they lived or anything about them at all. Not anymore. He just lived his life the way he would if the soulmate system never existed.

He mostly thought about it when he eas bored. Like on that Monday morning from summer vacation. Since he had woken up, he hadn't exactly left bed. He simply looked up at his bedroom ceiling with no plans in mind. His brother was in college and his parents were working so he was alone at home. He'd be alone at home until nightfall. 

Now, Kei wasn't someone who could just he fine with doing nothing. He wasn't like Hinata - he was nothing like Hinata - who couldn't stand still for a milisecond but it was a free day! He had to do something.

He pulled himself out of bed and got his copy of the house keys along with his wallet, both had been laying on the nightstand. He sent out a text to him mom, just to let he know he was leaving the house, before closing the door behind him and locking it. He checked it twice just to be safe.

With no clear destination in mind, the blond boy stepped on the side walk and started pacing. He looked around, trying to appreaciate the view. The sun wasn't too hot, there was a breeze and the trees were green and full. It was a truly beautiful day. Kei would've smiled if he wasn't so tired from the night before.

His teammates from the club had arranged a match, all members from the club, at a park near Daichi's, the club's captain, house. They played from evening to nightfall and Kei wanted to walk all the way home. He regreted the decision pretty soon, right before he arrived at the door step. He still felt sore from the game and sleep wasn't exactly enough to regain all the energy he had lost. 

It was 9 am, as Kei checked on his wrist clock, when he reached a small vintage coffee shop. He decided, shrugging to himself, why not? He could use some coffee. 

Kei pulled the door open and listened as the doorbell rang while door closed behind him. The shop was pretty empty, with the exception of the cashier, one customer sitting by the window and himself. Kei was glad he didn't have to face a big line to get his coffee.

One he got closer to the register, the green haired cashier who couldn't be much older than Kei, smiled brightly before asking. "Hello, what would you like to order today?"

One other thing abour Kei's soulmate's first words to him was that they were incredibly common. In all his 16 years of life, he must've heard those exact same words much more than just once or twice. Cashiers, for example, said that a lot and daily. Kei would never discover who his soulmate was based on those words alone. And he didn't particularly care. He'd find them eventually, he didn't need to obsess over it. 

He picked his wallet from his back pocket, reaching for the bills. "An expresso please. And do you have gum? Mint, preferably."

The cashier, Yamaguchi Tadashi as Kei read on his badge, froze completely. He hadn't even opened the register before paralyzing in front of him, eying Kei intensively like he was seeing a ghost. 

"Lost something here?" The blond used sarcasm. 

Yamaguchi gulped and bit his bottom lip hard before slowly pulling up his right sleeve to reveal his right arm. There, were the words Kei had just said to him. They started from his wrists and spiraled up around his arm until they reacher his soulder. 

Kei took one hard long took at it before sighing, unamused. "So? I just want to know how much I owe you for he expresso and gum."

Yamaguchi's eyes widdened at the comment. "You don't... You don't care about this at all?"

"Should I?" Kei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so concern about it."

"You're not... well we're soulmates!" Yamaguchi tried arguing. "That's... That is big!"

Kei felt like bursting into laughter at the boy's statement. He thought so little of it, yet his soulmate thought everythint of it. Apparently, opposites do attract each other.

"I just want my expresso and gum." He replied instead. He was in desperate need of the caffeine. 

"Right... right." Yamaguchi gave up, opening up the register. "That's 8,43."

Kei dropped a few bills and coins on Yamaguchi's hand and waited for his coffee and gum. He sat down on the couch at the back of the store, feeling Yamaguchi's eyes on him. He wanted to yell at the green haired boy to stop but it would attract too much attention. Even if the only other person there was the other costumer, that was already too much attention for Kei.

Once he finished drinking his cup and the caffeine reached his blood, he left the place while waving to ththe cashier on the way out. 

Kei spent the rest of his summer vacation without seeing Yamaguchi Tadashi again. He didn't feel like going to the coffee shop again but he didn't wonder when they'd meet again. But he wasn't infatuated already, no. That isn't how things worked - you don't meet your soulmate and immediately fall in love with them. But he was curious. The boy did seem nice enough. 

Of course, Kei did tell Akiteru about him. Even if he hadn't planned on it, he'd have to tell him. After meeting his soulmate, his tattoo disappeared. Akiteru would've annoyed the hell out of him to get Kei to talk - he decided to just end it as soon as possible.

"Maybe you'll see him at school today!" Those were the first words Akiteru told him the morning of his first day back to school.

"You meant Yamaguchi?" Kei didn't think that was likely at all. "What are the chances of that?"

"I don't know." His brother answered truthfully before opening up a smirk. "But I'm optimistic."

He dropped Kei off at school right after breakfast. Kei went to his classes having dismissed the idea completely. 

'Of course I won't be seeing him today.' He thought.

And then he did see his soulmate. Yamaguchi sat alone on one of the benches from the patio. Kei passed him by on his way to buy lunch at the cafeteria but only noticed on his way back.

Yamaguchi's eyes widdened in surprised when he saw the blond approaching.

"You study here??" He questioned as Kei sat down next to him. 

"Would I be here if I didn't?" He gave him a side way glance before taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Fair point." Yamaguchi was nervous, with his head down and not meeting Kei's eye.

"But I've never seen you here before." Kei went on. "You're a new student?"

Yamaguchi nodded at the question. "I came here just a month before you saw me at the coffee shop."

Kei was interested. "Where did you live before?"

The boy seemed quite surprised, like nobody had asked him that before. "Ikekuburo."

Kei laughed slightly at the image of a big city boy transfering to a small quaint town like Miyagi. "And you came here? That must've been some change of scenery."

Yamaguchi laughed along, seemingly much more comfortable. "The differences are strinking."

"I imagine so." Kei smiled genuinely as the bell rang. Break was already over. "I trust I'll see you around?"

Kei stood up to go up to class but he waited for Yamaguchi's response. 

"Of, of course!" Kei saw the tiny smile forming on Yamaguchi's face. "I'm either always here or at the coffee shop. If not that, I'm at home." 

Kei turned around after nodding at the boy. He didn't want to let him see the smile growing on his own face. "Good."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru was right while the volleyball needs new members for the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know im so late with this but I hope you like it!!

"Told you, didn't I?" Akiteru grinned in victory at his younger brother.

After school was done for that day, Kei decided to tell his brother that he met Yamaguchi at break. His older brother was being very smug about him being right. 

"It was just a lucky guess." Kei pouted, feeling just frustrated.

"Lucky guess, my ass." Akiteru said, making his younger brother laugh. "I'm the older brother, I know more things than you do."

Kei took at deep breath and rolled his eyes at him. "Sure, you know everything."

"Yes, I do." Akiteru put his hands on Kei's shoulder, staring into his eyes im seriousness. "Kei, listen to ne now. Please don't close yourself to him. You have to promise me that."

"Close myself?" Kei was confused by what he meant. "How would I-"

"I don't know." His brother replied, shaking his head. "But it's a thing you do with many people who try getting close to you so I'm telling you not to do it with Yamaguchi. He's your soulmate!"

"You know that doesn't mean much to me." Kei walked to his bedroom and stopped at the door. "And how would I not do something if I don't know how I'm doing it in the first place?"

"Just do it for your older brother, will you? And you got me there, but just... don't." Akiteru hugged Kei, unexpectedly. "I just want you to be happy."

Tsukishima Kei wasn't depressed or anything like it. He was far from it. What he was was the ultimate pessimist and now that he thought about, he did push people away. His brother's concerns weren't completely unfounded.

"Okay." Kei finally answered after a moment of silence. "I promise."

"Good." Akiteru smiled at him. "Good. You keep me updated on this."

Kei rolled his eyes are his brother for a second time that night. "Sure."

He was about to go to his room but he wanted to ask his brother one other thing. "You didn't tell mom and dad, did you?"

"That you found your soulmate?" Akiteru questioned.

"That my soulmate was a he." Kei corrected, heart racing.

He had no idea what his parents reaction would be. He was still trying to figure out a way to break it to them, himself.

"Oh!" Akiteru said in realization. "Oh! No man, I didn't. Though you'd want to do that yourself."

"Yeah." Kei was relieved. "Thanks."

He'd work it out a way to tell them. Eventually. He could only hope his parents would be understanding and wish him to be happy either way, like Akiteru. If they weren't... he'd have to figure something out. 

Kei decided to take a shower and put on pajamas, finally. His doubts didn't completely went away, so he figured doing his homework could be a useful distraction. He closed his bedroom door to get started on it.

Kei put on headphones and put the notebook in his desk as he sat down. He didn't look up from it until his mom came from behind him, pulled on one side of his headphones and spoke next to his ear.

"Hello." She singsonged.

"Ah, mom." Kei shivered, putting his headphones to rest on his shoulders. "Hi."

"Hi sweetheart!" His mother smothered him into a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

Kei struggled out of her grasp. "Just fine."

"And the volleyball club?" She questioned, ruffling his hair.

"Club activities start next week." He replied unenthusiastically. 

"Just try to have fun sweetheart." His mom kissed the top of his head and left him to continue his studies. 

*

Getting to school, Kei watched Hinata and Kageyama fighting as usual by the gate. Hinata was yelling out his nonsense and Kageyama simpled called him dumbass, more than just once. 

"The married couple is fighting again." He snorted when he passed by them. "How different."

"Tsukishima!" Hinata called him. "You gotta help us with something."

Kei raised an eyebrow in response. "Why should I?" 

"Because it's for the volleyball club!" Hinata argued as Kageyama agreed. "We need new members. I have a friend who wants to play but he's scared he won't be good enough. Kageyama just suggested we dragged him to the gym and convince him but I know the guy, that's not going to work."

"Then what do you wanted me to do?" Kei turned his back on them. "If he doesn't want to join, let him."

Kei continued walking but was quickly stopped by Kageyama suddenly appearing in front of him. The boy had that as a habit and it pissed Kei off.

"Look, we still need more members. We don't know anyone else who wants to join." Kageyama challenged. "Everyone else is helping, you're a part of the team too."

"The King is telling me this, HA." Kei mocked. "If everyone is helping, there's no need for me. I'm going."

"Stop calling me King!" Kageyama yelled after him.

"It's what makes my day fun." Kei smirked, entering the school building.


End file.
